Memorias de un día lluvioso
by ENERJAK87
Summary: Traición... la palabra que desintegra todo, "solo lo hice por el bien de todos" piensa ella. Una guerra comienza y todo puede acabar mal si uno se equivoca... "yo me equivoqué" piensa Amy... Una oportunidad más y... todo puede cambiar...


_Capítulo 1_

_Desconfianza_

"_Cuando no hay confianza, no hay nada"_

Era una tarde fría y lúgubre, una llovizna fina caía, de esas lloviznas que todo lo mojan, comenzaba a oscurecer, pero no paraba, sentía que si dejaba de correr el destino la atraparía, no era por nada malo, ella era inocente, pero para los demás ella era la culpable de todo, la confianza se había perdido entre todos, nadie estaba de su lado, ella había intentado recuperar el eslabón perdido, pero parecía imposible regresar el tiempo, así que esa era su única oportunidad de salvar las cosas, si no regresaba rápido, todo acabaría peor.

Pronto ellos se darían cuenta e irían detrás de ella.

Flash Back

_-¡Traidora!-gritaba un joven zorro de dos colas, por la expresión en su rostro, se veía muy enojado-¡Todo es tu culpa!_

_-Pero Tails... yo pensé que..._

_-¡Pensar qué! ¡Si no hubieras hecho eso él todavía seguiría con nosotros! _

_-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar..._

_-¡Claro que no volverá a pasar, por que ya nadie confía en ti! ¡De hoy en adelante...!-paró un poco-estás sola. _

_-Traidora-le decía con desprecio en su voz, su antes amigo, Knuckles, sus ojos color violeta estaban llenos de furia, apretaba sus puños con fuerza, como si ahí, en ese momento hubiera querido golpearlo a él, pero no lo hizo... todo había sido por su propio bien._

_-Adiós, Amy-se despidió su pequeña amiguita, la tierna y dulce conejita, Cream-me voy con ellos. _

_-Pero Cream...-alcanzó a decir ella._

_-¡Pero qué! ¡Por tu culpa perdimos, a Sonic, a Shadow, a Rouge, a Blaze, a Silver, a todos, todo lo perdimos por ti! ¡Estábamos juntos en batalla, pero ya no más!-aquellas palabras le dolían, y más por que Cream era quien hablaba._

_Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. _

_-¡Traidora!-gritaron los tres al unísono mientras se volteaban y dejaban sola a la eriza rosa._

_-Pero amigos... no fue mi culpa-alcanzó a decir en un susurro._

End of Flash Back

Cerró los ojos al recordar todo eso, pero por cerrarlos, pisó una piedra algo resbalosa, su pie se resbaló haciéndola caer al barro y en ese mísero segundo, también dejó caer la Chaos Emerald que llevaba consigo, la única pieza clave para salvarlo todo: a sus amigos, su vida...

Se levantó rápidamente del suelo, ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse el barro de la ropa, agarró la esmeralda y se echó de nuevo a correr, quedaba poco tiempo.

Cómo quisiera volver a verlo, solo una vez más.

Recordó esos cálidos y embriagadores ojos verdes, su sonrisa, su carisma, su voz cuando decía su nombre, su valentía al momento de actuar en los momentos de histeria, siempre lo recordaría como un héroe, todos lo recordarían como el mejor.

Respiró un par de veces con dificultad mientras bajaba la velocidad con regularidad hasta parar completamente ante los escalones del altar, era casi el único lugar en todo Mobius que había sobrevivido durante la gran guerra, parecía como si nada hubiese pasado en aquel lugar; prácticamente, el bosque, las montañas, el altar estaban intactos.

Subió los escalones del altar de dos en dos con rapidez y colocó la esmeralda en el centro, junto a la Máster Emerald (que también estaba intacta) y cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en el momento en el que todo estuvo a punto de empezar.

De pronto se escucharon pasos, al parecer los dueños de las pisadas venían corriendo; voces, eran ellos.

-Vamos, funciona-rezó Amy en voz baja.

Recordó el primer ataque, el segundo, cuando perdieron todo, cuando cometió la estupidez de la que ahora se arrepentía.

-¡Vamos chicos, arriba del altar!-se escuchó, reconoció aquella voz, era Tails.

-Ahora sí, esa traidora va a ver lo que sucede cuando me cabreo-se alcanzó a oír por parte de Knuckles-¡No puedo creer que haya tomado la esmeralda enfrente de nuestras narices!, grrr.

Puso sus manos sobre la esmeralda con algo de miedo y volvió a recordar por más que le doliera, cerró los ojos por segunda vez y sintió la energía recorrer todo su cuerpo, llenándola de vigor y a la vez de dolor, era una sensación difícil de explicar, como si un espeso fuego corriera locamente por sus venas y a la vez una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, era como si un ying-yang inundara su alma.

-¡Suelta la esmeralda, traidora!

Amy apretó los ojos con fuerza y mientras Knuckles y los demás se acercaban con paso veloz, un manto de luz la cubrió y su silueta se tornó casi invisible, no se podía ver directamente lo que sucedía, la luz tenía un brillo cegador; Knuckles, Tails y Cream tuvieron que tirarse al suelo y cubrir sus ojos.

Pasados unos minutos Knuckles tomó iniciativa y fue el primero en ver lo que sucedía, Amy seguía ahí, pero esta vez no la cubría un manto de luz, era como si una inmensa bola de agua se la hubiese tragado; Amy estaba en el centro con los ojos todavía cerrados y sus manos en la esmeralda.

-Se sumergió-susurró Knuckles-Ahora viaja.

-¿Qué ocurre Knuckles, qué acaba de pasar?-le dijo Tails desconcertado al momento que ayudaba a levantarse a Cream.

-Es una reacción provocada por las Chaos Emeralds, ella se sumerge en una realidad alterna a la nuestra, su cuerpo queda intacto en energía chaos mientras su mente viaja en el tiempo; no puedo entrar en más detalles, es algo que desconozco casi del todo-le dijo el equidna con los ojos posados en la bola de energía, puso una mano sobre ella y casi al instante la retiró-Es algo demasiado peligroso, si se interrumpe el proceso puede resultar una reacción en cadena, las demás Chaos Emeralds reaccionarían de forma negativa, su energía puede llegar a destruir lo poco que queda de este mundo.

-Tengo que estudiar esa cosa-le dijo el zorro acercándose a él e intentando poner una mano sobre la energía chaos, pero Knuckles se lo impidió.

-Si ella llega a despertar, ¡Ka-boom!-le explicó sencillamente-Despídete de la vida como la conoces; vámonos, nada malo pasará si ella está sola, solo espero que haga bien... y así todo esto no se vuelva a repetir.

-Refréscame la memoria-intervino Cream-Ella viaja en el tiempo, ¿No es así? Es decir... ¿Puede llegar a cambiar las cosas?

-Así es...-dijo Knuckles.

_Mobius, tres años atrás... _

_Parque Central de Knothole, 1:25 pm. _

-Amy, por favor, responde, Amy por favor-una mano mueve lentamente a la eriza, quien estaba tirada en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente.

Sus ojos comienzan a abrirse lentamente hasta descubrir las brillantes y verdes pupilas de la eriza. Alrededor de ella hay un grupo de jóvenes, nada más y nada menos que Sonic, los Freedom Fighters, el Chaotix Team y el Team Dark.

-¿Amy, estás bien?-le pregunta una chica murciélago con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro-de repente te viniste para abajo.

-¿Hmp?-_No puede ser... eh vuelto al pasado, bien, Amy ahora intenta no arruinar las cosas_-Sí, estoy bien, no ocurrió nada.

Un par de chicos, Sonic y Tails, la ayudan a ponerse de pie, se tambalea un par de veces y después de unos segundos logra estabilizarse completamente.

_Bien, eh de suponer que llegué un mes antes de la gran guerra, si logro hacer cambiar las cosas, el futuro logrará salvarse; _piensa Amy mirando al cielo y caminando junto con los demás.

_Continuará... _

**¡Hey, hola mi banda! Como observan, esta es la primera de mis historias y hay ustedes dirán si la continúo o no, dependerá del numero de reviews que reciba, y bueno... lamento cortarle hasta aquí en este capítulo, pero tengo que irme y hacer la mugre tarea de mate. T.T Espero que la trama de mi historia hasta ahorita les parezca interesante.**

**Antes quisiera agradecerle a dos personas:**

**GalletitaXD: Alex, gracias por ayudarme y alentarme a subir mi primer fic, gracias por darme ese empujoncito cuando me quedé atorado a la mitad del capítulo, sabes que también cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. :D**

**Y... también quisiera agradecerle a mi novia: Susan... hay tantas cosas de las que quisiera agradecerte (ALERTA: MOMENTO ****CURSI**** ._.) En primera, gracias por ser tú, sabes que te quiero tal y como eres, que disfruto cada momento que paso contigo y que estos meses han sido los mejores de toda mi vida. Te adoro. **

**Bien mis queridos lectores, por el momento me retiro. **

**¡Sayönara! **

**_ENERJAK87_ **


End file.
